1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grips applied to various handheld devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a textured grip which would typically be used with a writing implement. The textured grip of the present invention may further include a pattern comprising small suction cups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grips are added to handheld devices to allow them to be held more securely and to provide a cushioning effect. The grip may be provided as an accessory to be added to a handheld implement or may be an integral part of a device. Grips made of leather, foam, rubber, and various synthetic materials are well known. Frequently, textures are added to a grip to increase the ability of a hand to hold on to the handheld device. These grips may be placed on sporting equipment such as tennis racquets or golf clubs. Other grips are placed on electronic devices such as calculators. Grips are also commonly placed on some writing implements to improve comfort during use or to aid in more securely holding the writing implement.
Various types of enhanced grips are described in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,225, Baudino describes a grip with cushioning effect consisting of a plurality of ribs extending parallel to one another and in a plane perpendicular to the implement's longitudinal axis. A raised textured grip composed of a hexagonal pattern for a writing implement in described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,065 to Perry. Other grip enhancement devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,800 to Lin (compressible gripping device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,463 to Pozil (triangular shaped contoured pad); U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,083 to Chesar (triangular attachment); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,452 to Oka (coaxial rings around implement). None of these devices, however, provides an enhanced gripping action with a suctioning means and none combine the enhanced gripping with an ergonomic cushioned surface.
While many grip enhancers are known in the art, there remains a need for a grip that is ergonomic, while providing a cushioning effect and improved gripping characteristics.